


Can I Borrow Your Quill... And Your Homework?

by Riddikuluswolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddikuluswolfstar/pseuds/Riddikuluswolfstar
Summary: Remus is a kind person. He always tries to help, but sometimes, that gets him into bad situations. Or good ones.





	Can I Borrow Your Quill... And Your Homework?

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh”

“Is he ok,” Remus whispered to James. He received a slight shrug in response before James went back to focusing on the viridescent-eyed muggle-born. Remus, however, stayed focused on the ebony-haired boy sprawled out on the floor next to him.

“Sirius?”

The boy let out a groan of discontentment.  
Remus thus climbed out of his chair in the emptying common room and sat next to Sirius on the floor.

“Sirius, what’s wrong,” Remus whispered to the smaller boy, “you seem upset.”

“This is the worst assignment ever,” he complained.

Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius and said, “Well if you would have started on it yesterday, you would have it out of the way.”

“Uuuuuuuugh.”

Remus smirked at the boy’s response, knowing that Sirius realized he was right.

“Moony, can I borrow your quill… and your homework?”

“Why on hell and earth would I let you do that,” Remus inquired.

“Becuase you love me,” Sirius replied, almost making the last work sound like a question.

Remus’ face went red. How did he know? Of course, Remus realized immediately that he meant just as friends. There is no way that if Sirius knew how Remus felt about him that they’d still be talking.

“Sirius,” Remus said shortly, “that’s cheating, so the answer is no.”

“At least help me.”

“I would have been more willing to help you if you did it in the library with me yesterday.”

“Rem! Please, you have to help me. I’m already suffering in potions and if I get a bad grade in defense my parents will kill me. Literally.”

“Well, I doubt that,” Remus said teasingly, “but I’ll help you.”

Remus laid down next to Sirius and moved his essay between them. As he went to grab the essay, their fingers overlayed, but Remus quickly pulled his off of Sirius’. He swallowed nervously and looked down at the essay.

“So, what do you have so far. ‘Hinkypunks are one-legged crea–’”

Sirius pulled Remus’ back over to him and held it against his chest.

“Wha- what are you doing pads?”

Sirius didn't’ reply verbally. Instead, he scooted closer to Remus, crumpling the corner of his essay in the process.

“S- Sirius, I–”

“Forget the essay moons.”

“W- Wait, so you didn’t really need my help,” he questioned.

“Well, I do,” Sirius replied, slowly moving closer and closer to the lanky boy, “but there are more important things right now.”

“L- like what,” Remus stuttered.

“Like this–”

Sirius cut himself off by turning remus, leaning him forward and taking his upper lip between his teeth. He slowly moved to his bottom lip and pulled it with his own. Remus was shocked. What was he doing? Was this some sort of joke? Did he know how he felt? Was he trying to make fun of him?

Quickly, Remus pulled away from the kiss.  
Sirius looked at him perplexed.

“What, did I do something wrong? Or did I just read the situation wrong,” He asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

“W- why did you do that?”

Maybe he had read things wrong. He thought Remus liked him, the way he blushed when Sirius said the word love, the way he pulled his hand away from Sirius as if the touch was too much. Maybe he was wrong.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Sirius bolted upright and ran up the creaking stairs to the dorm room.

By the time Remus was up there, Sirius’ bed had all of its curtains closed around it.

“Siri, I know you’re up here. Please come out and talk to me.”

A muffled ‘no’ was heard in the direction of his bed. The floor seemed to sway under Remus. What if Sirius regretted it? He thought after what Sirius said, maybe he really did like him. But when he ran up to the dorm like someone just pissed in his pumpkin juice, Remus lost hope.

“Pads, please just talk to me. I know you regret doing… doing that, but please just talk to me.”

Why couldn’t he just say it? Was he really that grossed out that he couldn’t say that they kissed?

“No, I know that you hate me now but, I just… I thought that you liked me.”

Remus’ heart was beating out of his chest. He did like Sirius. He didn’t regret the kiss. Why didn’t he just let it happen? If he didn’t pull away, he and Sirius might have both ended up in that bed with the curtains closed together tightly. Why was he so stupid? Why did he always have to ruin every good thing he was given?

“I- I do like you Pads,” Remus admitted.

“No you don’t, why else would you have pulled away! Stop trying to mess with me!”

“I- But I do,” he whispered.

Sirius stayed quiet in his bed.

Remus stalked over to his own, tears welling in his eyes. Maybe it was just a joke. Maybe Sirius was just toying with him. He didn’t really want a definite answer. He crawled into his bed and pulled the thick covers over himself, ignoring the fact that he was still in his robes.

Sirius didn’t know why Remus kept saying that he liked him. If he did, why did he pull away? Sirius wanted answers. As he heard Remus pull the covers over himself, Sirius tugged open his curtains, walked to Remus’ bed and laid next to him.

“Leave me alone”

“No.”

Remus paused.

“Why?”

“I want to know why you pulled away.”

Remus remained quiet, but he rolled over to face Sirius.

“I- I thought that it was a joke. L- like you were trying to make fun of me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I thought that you found out I liked you, and… and that you hated me.”

“Never,” Sirius said, pulling him closer to him.  
“So, you did want me to kiss you?”

Remus nodded shyly.

“Well then…”

Sirius cupped Remus’ face and their lips met. Sirius was drowning in the taste but Remus was keeping him afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m noticing a theme. I love get togethers. A majority of my docs are get togethers.


End file.
